


After

by Ottomatonic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm an idiot and forgot to tag the relationship for a week, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, daydreaming about getting old together, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottomatonic/pseuds/Ottomatonic
Summary: After years of fighting and questing and saving, Hawke and Fenris think about... After.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 16





	After

"Fenris?"

"Yes, Hawke?"

"Do you ever find yourself thinking about… after?"

"Elaborate."

The two were lying side by side, backs against the down mattress of the Hawke estate's master bedroom. Eyes tracing the carvings within the canopy, but minds somewhere else. It has been a normal day. Their muscles sore after swinging sword and staff, and Bodhan had sent for the blood to be scrubbed off their clothes. Fenris and Hawke had shared a bath, but the luxury wares once you realize how much muck and gore is washed from your skin and into the water. Yes, it had been, what can unfortunately be called, a normal day. Yet despite the usual trudging through the front door, applying a new bandage for a fresh cut Hawke had managed to harbor, petting of the dog, and striving not to pass out on the floor right then and there- neither managed to sleep.

Perhaps it had been wrong to claim it a normal day, for one thing was indeed off: Hawke. He was still charming, still ridiculous, and still the man Fenris could say with full confidence was the best thing to have happened to him- but he could tell, Hawke was… pensive. It wasn't often Hawke was pensive, and for that Fenris was happy. For a perfect man to introspect oft wasn't likely to turn out well. 

Hawke gestured to nothing in particular, "After… this."

Fenris turned his head to face Hawke, suddenly apprehensive of what the man might have intended.

"No, not this," Hawke quickly sat up on his elbow, sliding his large and horribly calloused and scarred hand onto the elf's cheek. Fenris didn't think he could restrain himself from leaning into the warmth of the tried. "This is great, this is perfect. I love this. Fenris, you are everything I could have hoped for and more-"

"Not that I'm not enjoying your panicked reassurance, but there's been something on your mind all night, Hawke. What has given you worry?"

Hawke retracted his hand and moved to sit upon the bed, gazing straying to the dying embers nestled in the fireplace. "It's not worry, per se. It, well, I think it started when mother passed," a barely noticeable twinge of grief knit his eyebrows," and it wasn't anything, really, just a small thought. And with her gone, and Carver with the Wardens, and Gamlen's Gamlen, and she's still got that puppy spirit in her but you know Scout's nearly on her last leg-"

Fenris sat up alongside Hawke and rested his head on the man's shoulder, taking his hand in his own, quieting the the rambling. Hawke sighed, easing his cheek onto the elf's white hair. There was a moment of silence, heavy with a comforting reassurance.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Hawke asked into his hair.

"Before meeting you I hadn't the luxury of finding the future a hopeful prospect. It's not something I do naturally."

Hawke hummed sadly in reply.

"Though I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on the matter."

"It's just," Hawke started, "I've been fighting for seven years, now, and you even longer. With all the people of my childhood gone, I can't help but to reminisce of a time when the worst I had to worry about was whether the tomatoes were going to grow or not."

"I've never had the luxury of small worries" Fenris studied the hand in his grasp, opening the palm and tracing its lines, "But fruitless tomato plants don't sound like a bad place to start."

"So you wouldn't be opposed to leaving? Of course it doesn't have to be right away, we've still got all our friends here. And I don't know what we'd do with the estate, what with all the trouble we went through to get it back- you think Bodahn would take it? He's practically family. Or Orana? And where'd we go? I mean, I'm partial to Ferelden, and the Hinterlands are lovely year-round, but if there's somewhere else-

"Hawke," Fenris lifted his head and turned to face the man, "I enjoy following you." After successfully getting a chuckle out of him, Fenris took his hand and looked him in the eye. "I go where you go. Whether it's Kirkwall, the deepest expanses of Maker forsaken sewers, or a pit filled with literal dragons for some reason. And, a small cottage of some sort in Fereldan sounds like a rather nice place to follow to."

Hawke leaned in the little distance between them, pressing his lips against those of whom he loved. It was chaste yet sweet, with a comforting pressure. Hawke hummed and leaned in until he was laying directly on top of the elf. They lay like that for a moment.

"Soon enough you're going to crush me," Fenris said with a hint of strain. Though, the weight felt nice.

"Not a bad way to go," the man murmured into his neck.

"Says the one doing the crushing."

Hawke shifted, deciding it was better not to crush the light of his life. He placed his head on Fenris' chest, curly dark hair tickling the other's chin in the process. The elf "hrmph"'d as the weight lifted, and what had now become reflexively drew his hand to the black curls, subconsciously playing with his locks as they both thought of they're barely formed plans for the future.

Fenris' eyelids were just about to shut as Hawke piped up "I want a cow."

"Am I going to be the one taking care of it?" He mumbled.

"Psh, no… I take care of the dog just fine."

"Sandal takes care of the dog."

"I let Sandel take care of him."

Fenris yawned, "You can prove it when we get your cow."

You could hear the mage's grin when he asked "One of those fluffy orange ones?"

Fenris responded in kind, "One of those fluffy orange ones."

"Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm kinda just jumpin' back into fanfiction for the first time in years. Hope you like it!
> 
> You can say hi to me on my Tumblr @ottomatonic!


End file.
